


12 going on 21

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Concerned T. J. and Cyrus, Insecure Jonah, Jonah needs a hug, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT3, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s03e08 I Got Your Number, Tjyrus, soft T. J.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: T. J. and Jonah we’re now friends and that was all thanks to one Cyrus Goodman. the three boys quickly became a unit, a trio of troubled, unique teenagers. But the trio had no idea how close they were going to become.





	1. Take me out to the ball game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryffinpuffpending15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffinpuffpending15/gifts).



> Ever since I saw this episode I’ve been wanting to write something like this so here it is, I will apologise in advance for it now though just in case, it’s bad.

Cyrus knew now that if his two other best friends were spending more and more time with other people, namely Amber and Walker, he would have to spend time with others too. He was thankful for both Jonah and T. J. and he was glad that the two were getting along now. 

As the three spent more time together their friendship began to change, feelings began to develop or redevelop in some cases.

All three were blissfully unaware of each other’s growing crushes. But as T. J. and Cyrus were ever growing closer, Jonah felt wrong. He felt that he shouldn’t like either of them, he was wrong, feeling like this about two people who were clearly made for each other was just plain wrong and once he’d come to this conclusion he started to distance himself from his friends. They’d be better off without him anyways. 

Both T. J. and Cyrus began to notice this and they were starting to worry about their friend. So they arranged a day wherein which they would all spend the day together, to stop one another from drifting too far away. But that was ruined quite quickly.

T. J. had bought three tickets to a baseball game, hoping to rekindle Jonah’s love for the sport and of course the third ticket was for Cyrus despite him not truly being a fan of any sports, he was only interested in Ultimate Frisbee because of Jonah and basketball because of T. J. and Buffy. So all in all T. J. knew that the game itself would not be that entertaining for at least one of them. 

All was going well, both Jonah and T. J. Were getting involved with the crowd whilst Cyrus looked on in confusion, whilst reading dorky dinosaur facts on his phone to keep himself entertained, he was only here for his friends and not the game, so yes all was going relatively well until the uninterested dork and the enraptured basketball player got caught together on the kiss cam. Cyrus blushed at this and didn’t know how to respond, but T. J. quickly came to his senses after the initial shock and then finally plucked up the courage to kiss his crush, or one of them at least.

The crowd cheered the two teens, who soon broke apart for air, both red in the face from blushing so much but they still smiled at each other and still riding the high of the kiss T. J. plunged on and grabbed Cyrus’ hand before saying.

“I really like you Cyrus, I’m sorry that I told you like this, I can think of so many better ways that I could have told you”

“T. J. it’s ok, I like you too” Cyrus said, cutting off the elder boys rambling.

With adrenaline still high they both laughed and kissed again, by this point the camera had moved on, but T. J. still needed to do one thing, so he asked the one question Cyrus had been waiting for, for awhile.

“Cyrus, umm... will you be my boyfriend?” T. J. asked his nerves finally setting in as he realised what he was doing.

“Really, you actually wanna be with me?” Cyrus asked. He couldn’t believe that anyone would want to be with him let alone T. J. 

T. J. looked at Cyrus incredulously, Of course he wanted to be with him, so to answer his question, T. J. kissed him again passionately before saying.

“So will you?” He asked getting desperate for an answer of any kind by this point. The basketball player didn’t have much patience.

“Yeah, yeah I will” Cyrus flushed, leaning into T. J. and the couple began cuddling in their seats. 

But something wasn’t quite right. It was at this point that the new couple noticed the now empty seat on Cyrus’ right.

Where had Jonah gone?


	2. Maybe there is crying in baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah once said there was no crying in baseball, but unlike last time, this time he allows himself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually got this chapter up when I said I would, go me. I’m also not sure about this chapter so any comments will be helpful.

Unbeknownst to the two boys who now appeared to have lost their friend. Whilst they were in their own world, Jonah had left, running away from where they sat because he couldn’t handle it.

“Teej, where did Jonah go?” Cyrus asked as the two began looking around for the frisbee player.

There was a young man sat at the end of their row who noticed them looking around. He quickly realised what or rather who they were looking for, as a few moments prior to this he had to move to allow the now missing boy to leave his seat, which he did politely, recieving a quiet apology for disrupting him in return. 

“You looking for your friend?” The man asked the bewildered teens.

“Yeah have you seen him?” T. J. responded. He just wanted to know where the other was, the stadium was pretty big and Jonah could be anywhere.

“He practically ran past me earlier, whilst you two were in the kiss cam, he looked pretty upset too” the man replied.

T. J. managed to convince Cyrus to stay in his seat, for now at least, whilst he went to look for Jonah and T. J. would return hopefully with Jonah so he doesn't loose two people. 

He ran down the aisles and corridors of the stadium, hoping to find the younger male.

“Jonah!” T. J. yelled starting to get really worried.

T. J. stopped for a moment to catch his breath, as he was stood aside a nearby set of men’s bathroom’s and a food vendor he heard sniffling coming from the aforementioned restroom.

He carefully opened the door, not wanting to startle whoever was in there.

He found the restroom completely empty, except for one locked stall and whoever was in there was crying and T. J. Thought that he should at least try to help this person in distress even if it wasn’t his friend, but he thought he might try his luck first.

“Jonah?” T. J. Called out tentatively, hesitantly knocking on the stall door. The sniffling then slowed as the person in the stall responded to him.

“T. J.?” The meek voice from inside the stall responded. Causing the basketball player to breathe out a sigh of relief, the universe was playing in his favour, it was his friend that was hidden within.

Despite knowing T. J. couldn’t see him through the stall door, Jonah began furiously wiping at his eyes as he again tried to control his sniffling and his breathing.

“Yeah it’s me, are you ok dude? You ran off, is something wrong? We’re worried about you” T. J. admitted. He’d been trying to work on being more open and he’d managed it, with Cyrus and Jonah at the very least.

“I’m fine, sorry I worried you, you can go back to your new boyfriend and I’ll just head home by myself, you go back and enjoy your date” Jonah sniffed trying to compose himself.

“How did you know I asked Cyrus out?” T. J. asked curiously, realising that the man had said that Jonah had left prior to him asking Cyrus out.

All too quickly Jonah realised that he’d have to give an explanation to what happened and he’d have to face both T. J. and Cyrus. This realisation caused his breathing to speed up and his breaths became ragged. This is it, he thought, this is where I’ll loose my friends, they’ll hate me when they find out. 

It’s happening again, Jonah’s Thoughts continue, he was having another panic attack.

“Jonah, Jonah, can you let me in” T. J. began to worry, desperation setting in, the need to be there for his friend strongly pulsing within him. He could hear Jonah struggling to breathe but there was a locked door separating the two so he couldn’t get through to help.

“I-I can’t, T. J. I-i c-c- I can’t breathe “ Jonah started panicking even more. He thought he might pass out.

“Ok Jonah, Jonah just breathe and try to unlock the door for me, I promise I’m not going to go anywhere this time, I’m going to be right here, I promise you’re safe, I’m here” T. J. tried t soothe.

“O-ok” Jonah stuttered and he reached for the stall’s lock and with shaking hands he eventually managed to unlock it, all the while T. J. was constantly trying to both encourage and soothe the younger male.

As soon as Jonah had gotten the door open T. J. pulled him into his embrace and slid down to the floor, holding the smaller boy in his lap, his stream of reassuring words never stopping.


	3. One, two, three Not only you and me

It took a while to get Jonah to calm down, whatever had caused the other jock to spiral had really upset him. After sitting in silence, minus Jonah's staggered now slowing crying for long enough, T. J. decided to gently approach the subject.

"you ok now Dude?" T. J. asked hesitantly, not wanting to trigger Jonah's panic again.

"i'm ok, sorry i ruined your date" the shorter boy sniffled.

"you haven't ruined anything Jonah, can you tell me what happened?" T. J. questioned softly rubbing the back of the boy in his lap in a comforting manner.

"i don't think i can lie to you, but i don't think i can tell you" Jonah mumbled.

"i want to help yo-" T. J. was about to respond but he was cut off by the pressure of a pair of lips against his own. Lips he quickly realised that did not belong to his boyfriend. But he enjoyed this kiss just as much.

In that moment Jonah snapped knowing that at this point he had nothing left to lose so he propelled himself towards the boy in front of him and just kissed the boy in front of him, showing him rather than telling him how he truly felt about him.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and both boys jumped apart when they heard a slight yell of...

"Seriously, is everyone but me going to have the opportunity to kiss Jonah" 

It was Cyrus. 

"He kissed me" were the first words out of T. J.'s mouth.

"i'm sorry, i'm so sorry, it's my fault, i kissed him, don't get mad at him, it's my fault, i'll go, i'll leave and you won't see me again, i promise" Jonah began rambling.

Cyrus was quick to sit besides the pair and stopped Jonah's rambling by kissing him softly. 

Once Cyrus had pulled away, blushing at his boldness, he turned to look at T. J. and they both had the same look, almost having a conversation with their eyes.

"yeah?" Cyrus asked.

"yeah" T. J. sighed.

"what, what's going on?" Jonah asked in confusion, no one was talking and he had no idea what was happening.

"Jonah, we ummm... we like you, like a lot, both of us" T. J. sighed again figuring it would be easier to just be blunt and honest the usually oblivious boy, Cyrus nodded his head when Jonah turned to him in confusion. 

Jonah had no idea what to say.


End file.
